


March 13

by judeh



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:49:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judeh/pseuds/judeh





	March 13

Happy birthday to my _little star_. My little star who shine so bright to light up my world.

My little glowing star who's always there to make me feel like im in a safe place.

I'm grateful to know and have you in my life.

You filled me with so much happiness within the short time but it feels like those happiness could fill more than a year.

You filled me with love when i didnt even deserve to feel your love.

Happy birthday my _chestnut_. Wishing you the best life you deserve. I wish you happiness and more success in your life. I know you have many hardships and struggles and in time it will be payed off.

_I love you my chestnut. I love you to the moon and back. Again happy birthday._

_-vanne_

 

 


End file.
